Missed scene from 2x10
by likemermaid
Summary: After 2x10. Short silly Roxanne/Mark scene. The HUGE pack of money was lost. Wtf! I just couldn't sleep after that, so… )) R and R are appreciated!


After 2x10. Short silly Roxanne/Mark scene. The HUGE pack of money was lost. Wtf?! I just couldn't sleep after that, so… )) RandR are appreciated!

* * *

'Hey, what's up, Rox?'

It was late, and no one was there except the two of them, Roxanne were drinking her last drink and staring at nothing in particular, lost in her unhappy thoughts.

'Wh.. What?' She shuddered, didn't realize Mark was looking at her and sitting in front of here. _When he had managed to sit down at her table and how long he studies her?_

'I asked, what are you thinking of, that makes you so sad?'

'Arhh… Nothing…' She said quickly, and she could seen, that he continued to stare at her as if this answer wasn't enough for him. So she clarified. 'Just some regular uncurious stuff – clothes, mans, devours, depression, my ruined life – that king of things.

She said it with the usual bored tone, as if it wasn't interesting topic for conversation at all. But Mark just knew it Was important for her, she just doesn't want to show it, because it will make her vulnerable and she prefer to look like strong.

'Oh, Roxanne. Maybe I can cheer you up somehow?' His eyebrow crawled up with a hint. She didn't get it.

'What… what do you mean?' she asked with a bit of worry.

'C'on, get up.' He said as he stand up and offered his hand for her, waiting when she join him.

'What's on your mind, Mark?' she wondered with increased suspicion and worry in a voice, but still pushed back her chair and stood up.

'Close your eyes and don't ask anything, it'll spoil a surprise'. He walked around her and stood behind, covering her eyes with his palms.

'Okay, now I get really scared. Just so you know, I don't like surprises and -she made accent on it- And I will not have desperate sex with you in any case. I'm not desperate that much and if this day will come someday, I just prefer you'll shoot me instead.'

Mark just sighed and rolled the eyes. 'Roxanne, relax, I know, it's still too soon for us.' She snorted. 'Just let me make you happier tonight. Just move your arse. Step. Step. Step. Here we go!' He leaded her while hold her eyes covered with his hands.

She moaned, 'Nothing 'll make me happier. Except, perhaps, one more free drink?..'

Mark was smiling knowledgeably, when he said, 'Wonna bet… on… well, five thousand, perhaps?' They went around the bar and stopped as he removing his hands from her eyes, allowing her to see what laid there. Plump yellow envelope.

'Ma-ark!' Her eyes widened twice and the jaw dropped to the floor. 'What… how…' She lost the strength to speak for a while. 'Where do you get that?' He smiled happily, seeing her smiling happily. Then she frowned suspiciously. 'Wait, it was you who took the money from my bag, huh?!'

'Yeah,' Mark sighed tiredly. 'I steal from my friends and buy the crack on proceeds.' He 'confessed' sarcastically. 'I found it under the bar, it must be dropped when you put the bag there. RJ told me about your little problem just after that.'

'It's… it's…' she tried to find the words, studied his eyes with unconcealed gratitude and confused… something else, some feeling she didn't want to admit even for herself. 'Wow,' she suddenly hugged him, 'Thank you, Mark'.

He closed his eyes briefly, quietly exhaled and held her still for a while. Then she realized, that she was still in his arms and the room filled with awkwardness. They both didn't know how to get out of this worthily, when Mark took the bomb on himself saying seductively, 'Well, I must say… the bar is closed already, soo-o…'

She freed from his arms indignantly, exclaiming, 'We still will not going to have sex with you, I told you! Only in your pathetic dreams!' Yet she was smiling with relief, because she could act normal again.

'Actually, I was going to accompany you home, but you are so psycho, you may do it all alone.'

'Accompany?' she repeated in surprise. 'Oh… okay. Let's go then!' She grabbed her bag and headed for the exit.

'Weirdo', he said, put out the light and followed her.

The end.

* * *

Sorry for mistakes, it they happened here! Let me know what you think about Roxanne and Mark! Aren't they adorably adorable?! :)


End file.
